Pokemon XY Special Crossover: Paranormal town Hoppa
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Taiki and Tagiru come from other world to after a Pokemon legendaris is named Hoppa to take back digi crown. They meet Ash and his friend in the journey. They're will joining to stop Hoppa's doing. Why Hoppa is do terrorist in town? What's purpose of Hoppa?


Pokemon XY Special Crossover

Wizard of Darkness

**Hoppa**

**Pleastrain Town**

One day , a girl was writing a diary on the table bench .

" My name is Serena , regular Pokemon Trainer " " I'm on a trip with my friends to see something I had never seen "

" The boy I know named Ash , he wanted to aspire to be a Pokemon master " " However , in my heart I support him " " He has a best friend Pokemon , Pikachu because they are always together "

" Until two siblings that were with us , Clemont and Bonnie went on a trip with us " " Clemont is gymleader of Luminose City but he decided to go to continue with Ash and the others to learn what he wants " " Bonnie was Clemont's younger sister who wants to saw Pokemon that have she not ever seen"

" We went on an amazing journey , looking at something amazing I 've never seen "

" On the way , ... "

Suddenly the wind blew , Serena felt the wind blow , staring into the sky . Looking up at the sky, she thought of something.

" We met a friend who comes from another world ... " " With them , different creatures from Pokemon " " They called Digimon ... " " There we met with them in a stressful city "

Earlier ...

In an unknown place,

There are many Unown that roam there. Suddenly, a teenager was with a little creature that resembles a small dragon who has a hammer-like tail. They were excited to see some wandering Unown.

"What's those Digimon?" Asked a teenager who wears google, wearing a yellow shirt and brown vest. He is Tagiru Akashi!  
"I don't know ... I can't identify them ... because I did not know they did digimon or not" replied a small dragon digimon named Gumdramon.  
"Then, we'll get them!" Tagiru excited.

Suddenly an older teenager one year has been stop him. He is Taiki Kudou, teenage who wear orange-colored skirt and jacket are dark red.

"Remember, we come not to hunt but found the creature"  
"He's right, we have to stop the creature before it happen" said the red dragon digimon paired with Kudou Taiki, Shoutmon.

"Yeah ..." Tagiru sighed with disappointment.

"We have to find a way out first ..." Taiki act.  
"We do not know where the creature was gone ..." said Shoutmon.

Suddenly one of the Unown that was in front of Taiki and his friends. He swayed in front of them.

"What did he do?" Tagiru asked in surprise.  
"Looks like it wants to tell us something ..." thought Gumdramon.

"It's said it knew a way out ..." said Shoutmon.  
"Uh ... that's what it's wanted to say?!" Said Taiki turned on Shoutmon.  
"Yes, I think you understand him that say" Shoutmon said.

"Me too, but why Tagiru don't understand " said Gumdramon.  
"I don't know ..." said Tagiru.

"According of Wisemon, the creature that has a living dna different from digimon" "I'm sure it must be a creature from another world" said Taiki.

"Why don't we just ask it to guide us on the way to the exit?" Shoutmon asked when Unown beside him.  
"Yes ..." Taiki nodded his head.

XXXXX

On one day,

Ash is still dealing with the other trainers to match Pokemon fighting. Ash chose his pokemon, Froakie to match. Another trainer is a young man who has Hawlucha hat, bird human Pokemon Fighting-type.

Ash's friends are watching Pokemon fighting game.

"Ash, come on!" Bonnie support with Dedenne, pokemon mice antenna.  
"You surely can" think Serena smiled while watching on Ash.

Pikachu tries enthusiastic support Ash.

"Tackle!" Command another trainer.  
Hawlucha do a tackle against Froakie after he heard the command.

Ash ordered Froakie to avoid Hawlucha's attacks. Froakie able to avoid the attack owned by Hawlucha's tackles.

"Bubblebeam!" Ash command.  
Froakie has issued bubblebeam to squirt on Hawlucha. Hawlucha hit attacked bubblebeam by Froakie but he was able to survive.  
"Wing Attack!" trainer's command.  
Hawlucha spread its wings to attack Froakie.

"Water Pulse!" Ash commands.  
Froakie issued water pulse when Hawlucha attacked.

Came to pass explode all make Ash and everyone to protect themselves. When the smoke had vanished after the battle, Ash and make sure everyone who is going to survive.

Apparently Hawlucha not able to survive, so Froakie win on that game.

"The winner is Froakie and Ash!" Clemont announced that Ash becomes the winner.

"You did it, Froakie!" Said Ash.  
Froakie pleased, nodding his head.

Coach was calling Hawlucha back into the Poke ball , then he congratulates Ash .  
" I really admit defeat but you're really great " the trainer said .  
"Thanks , you too " replied Ash .  
" You know Catville festival witch ? " The coach asked .  
" Festival Catville witch ? " Ash asked blinking .

Serena tried to find information about the festival witch Catville through ipad tool .  
" Oh Catville witch festival will be held in the city not far from here called **Pleastrain** ! "

" Really? " Ash asked enthusiastically .  
" What do you mean by festival Catville witch ? " Clemont asked .  
"I hear from people in the town that first witch who cursed the entire town " the trainer explained .

Ash and the others are so horrified to hear a scary story .  
" Is the witch legend actually exist ? " Clemont asked with nervousness .  
" Haha ... impossible , no way " " He said witch is not there anymore , so they will hold a festival there to enjoy " the coach replied laughing .  
" So yes," " Let's go to town Pleastrain ! " Ash said excitedly. "Yes , Pikachu ? "  
" Pika " Pikachu raised it's right hand with the spirit .  
" Dedenne , we will see the festival ! " Said Bonnie enthusiastic when talking with Dedenne that is in the bag .  
" Dede ... " dedenne reply.

They now go to the Pleastrain city for the festival Catville .

After Ash and his friends go , suddenly the three men emerged from the bushes .  
" Did you hear that ? " Said a red-haired woman named Jesse .  
" Yes , they said the city Pleastrain, isn't " said Meowth.

James tried to find information about the city Pleastrain via tablet PCs .

" He said the city was a city that was once the zombies that roam there for two times a day "

" Huh ... zombies ? " Said Jesse blanked could not believe it .  
" Yes , just a little bit of information but ... " said James .  
" But?" asked Meowth .  
" Historically , there's treasure in the Pleastrain city ! " James replied .  
" A hidden treasure ? ! " Meowth and Jesse asked shocked .

They were dreaming about their treasure .

Jesse stood with her spirit that she told them frequently to the city .  
" Come on , we 'll get the treasure ! " Said Meowth .  
" But how can we find treasure?" asked James .  
" We can look for information on the city " said Jesse .

Ash and his friends on the way to their destination city. Suddenly the van appear , then stopped in front of Ash and his friends . A bespectacled woman who issued her head out the Van window to talk to them .

" Do you guys go to town Pleastrain?"

" Yes , we 'll be there " replied Ash nodded his head .  
"If you want to that city , I can take you to the city " " Right, profosser ? " Miss turned on profosser men aged 50 years old .  
" Yes , they must be tired " profosser nodded his head .

" Really? " " Thank you ! " Said Ash .  
" Thank you , we appreciate your kindness " Clemont said nodding his head.

They get into the van to go to town Pleastrain.

The girl introduces herself to Ash and his friends. "My name is **Claire**, an archaeological" "Nice to meet you"

"My name is Ash, this is Pikachu" Ash replied introduces himself and Pikachu.  
"I'm Serena" Serena also introduced herself.  
"My name is Clemont, this is my sister Bonnie" Clemont also introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you all" said Bonnie cheerful.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Schummer" "I worked as profosser" said Mr. Schummer suave smile.

"What did you learn in that city, Profosser?" Clemont asked.  
"Historical witch legend" replied profosser Schummer.  
"The history of the legend of the witch?" Ash asked.

Claire tells Ash and his friends about the history of the legend of the witch.

" In the old days a person is convicted in court because he had a strange habit of making strange " " He is on trial because he is breaking the rules , the city's population call the Witch "

" For fear of the witch , they will burn him in the house "

The story was made Ash and his friends cringe with their faces pale .  
" Cruel ... " Serena said in horror .

" I remember your grandfather ever told you as a child , isn't?" profosser Schummer said .  
" Yes ... " " After I became archaeological , he died " Claire said with a gloomy face .

" Your grandfather?" asked Serena blanked asked .  
" Yes , her grandfather a priest who lived in the church " responded profosser Schummer .  
" Why Sis Claire glum about her grandfather ? " Bonnie asked .  
Schummer said that before he died , Claire and her grandfather fought constantly

"Why fight? " Clemont asked .  
" Shut up ! " Said Claire growled makes Ash and his friends shocked .  
Ash and his friends wonder why Claire angry .

" Sorry , Please don't have to talk about my grandfather " Claire said as she was driving a van.  
Serena was thought that Claire did not get along with her grandfather .

On the way , the van headed to the beautiful and peaceful city.

XXXXX

In the jungle ,

Some Pokemon that roam these woods , sudden flashes of light that makes the Pokemon shocked and ran away . Tagiru and Gumdramon get out of the flashing light .

" Wow ... this forest ?" asked Tagiru look around.  
" Did we have here ? " Asked Gumdramon .

Until Taiki and Shoutmon out from the flashing light.

" What we 've got here ? " Said Taiki look at the surrounding jungle .  
" Somehow , we must find a village or town " said Shoutmon .  
" I agree ... " said Taiki argue with Shoutmon .

Gumdramon heard something in the woods .  
" Shh ... I heard that voice! "  
" Voice?" asked Tagiru .  
Gumdramon feel like hearing the sound of snoring .

" Snoring ? " "Let's check in the bushes " said Taiki .

Taiki over to the bushes to see what's behind the bushes . In the bush , there is a big mouthed Pokemon is asleep . That is Exploud .

"What creature is this?" Taiki asked.  
"I've never seen this kind of digimon" said Shoutmon confused.

"What if we hunt it?" Tagiru asked.  
"I don't know but maybe he was just like the creature that" "I'm sure he's a non Digimon" Taiki thought.

Exploud opened it's eyes after he woke up from sleep. Exploud see Taiki and his friends right in front of it. Taiki and his friends became strained when Exploud see them. Exploud suddenly became angry and opened its mouth to scream. Exploud make noisy sound made Taiki and the others cover their ears.

"My ears ...!" Said Gumdramon panic.

"Stop ..." said Shoutmon mikrofan holding the stick.

Shoutmon reply issued no less noisy sound from Exploud's voice with a stick mikrofan. Shoutmon owned noisy sound can beat the sound of a noisy belongs Exploud. Exploud sits on the ground after he lost.

"We will not hurt you, I'm sorry because we disturb your composure" said Shoutmon.  
"We have a question to you" "Do you know there's a town around here?" Taiki asked.

Exploud not understand what Taiki talking but he immediately understood about the city. Exploud directly answered by pointing to the east

"Thank you, we will leave now" said Shoutmon.

Exploud went on to say something before they leave.

"Why?" "What did you say?" Shoutmon blank asking.  
"Shoutmon, what's?" "What did it say?" Taiki asked.

Shoutmon translate what is Exploud being said. "You'd better stay away from the city if there is a red moon"

"Red Moon?" asked Tagiru blink.  
"What do you mean?" Gumdramon asked confused.

Exploud immediately away and then he stopped. It says something with a scary face before he goes.

"He said that the city could can't be released from the curse" Shoutmon translate.  
"Curse?" Taiki asked.

"What's that the cursed city relation with the creature?" Asked Tagiru.  
"It makes sense that the creature has supernatural powers" Taiki suspect.

Shoutmon asked Taiki what they should do. Taiki immediately replied that they are going to the city.  
"Well ... we went to the cursed city?!" Asked Tagiru.

"We do not have time to find him over there" "Maybe he was hiding in the city" Taiki replied.

"Right, we have to catch the creature in order to restore Ryouma and his friends, and our world as before" said Gumdramon.  
Tagiru agree on Gumdramon with nod his head.

XXXXXX

Van 've got to Pleastrain town . Ash and his friends out of the van . Until now , they see a beautiful view of the city . There are many Pidgey are flying in the sky . Many residents who roam the city with the Pokemon .

" Wow ... so beautiful ! " Said Bonnie looked that city.  
"According to the information on this Pleastrain town, once the city is a poor city but now the development is increased , the city became a popular" Serena explained while using ipad .  
"What makes this city become popular " asked Ash.

" Because that!" Claire pointed forward .

Ash and his friends saw the building of a giant tree in the middle of the city .

" A large tree ? ! " Asked Ash blank.

"Yes , it is Elk Xerneas ! " One young man who immediately explained when he came here . "In the past fifteen years ago a creator who created the seed to plant it there so the tree grows "

A handsome young man wearing a brown vest has welcomed the arrival of these people .

" Marcus ! " Said Claire blanked when she met with the young man .  
"You know him ? " Asked Clemont .

"We are childhood friend as long in here" "My name is **Marcus****Maximallian**, pleased to meet with you" said Marcus.  
"Big Brother knows a lot about the tree yes" Bonnie said.  
"Yeah, that tree change if there's nothing in this town" Marcus smiled and nodded his head.  
"Tree changed" asked Ash blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, it's going to turn into a ... Xerneas" Claire explained.

Ash and his friends were surprised to hear the words of Claire. "Xerneas?!"

"Yeah, fifteen years ago in this city is ever happen here," Marcus replied.  
"What happened in fifteen years ago?" asked Clemont put his glasses.  
Profosser replied that a zombie attack in this city 15 years ago.

"Zombie?" Asked everyone by surprise.

"Yeah, a zombie attack twice" Marcus nodded his head.  
"Twice?" asked Ash blinked.

"Yes, that was before I was born when my father was young the same as fifteen years ago" Marcus replied as he looked at the elk tree.  
"But fifteen years ago someone who managed to stop the zombie attacks, his name is Robert Monsiuer" Claire went on to explain.

"Robert Monsiuer?" asked Serena blinked.  
"Yes, he's elk tree maker there" Marcus pointed to the elk tree.  
"Huh?" "The tree was made by him?!" Ash asked, blinking in surprise.  
"Yeah, I heard he's scientists learn about the history " Profosser Schummer said.  
Claire says that Robert is willing to help the residents to secure the city by creating a elk tree.

"Zombies straight back into the grave with the help of a Xerneas's horn, peaceful city again" said Marcus.  
"Wow ... interesting" said Bonnie.  
"I want to see the elk tree!" Ash said as he went.

Serena and the others also follow Ash tree to see elk.

"They are very enthusiastic" Marcus said.  
"Yes" She nodded her head and smiled.

Claire looked at the sky with silent.

"Claire, are you okay?" Said Marcus.  
"It's okay, I just think straight" Claire replied with a shake of her head.

Claire will help profosser Schummer conduct research outside. Marcus will accompany the children to the giant elk tree.

At the cafe,

Team rocket dress formally were talking about the treasure.

"How can we find treasure in this city?" Said Meowth disguised as a man who wears a fake beard.  
"According to the history of this city, some people keep a historian treasure somewhere in this town" James explains, reading on a laptop.  
"Where they put the treasure?" Said Jesse wears dark glasses and fur hat.

James tried to find a clue about a hidden treasure in the city Pleastrain on the internet. Until he found something that clue.

"Found, army leader who has now handed a treasure map to the church"

"It means that there is a treasure map in a church huh!" Said Meowth.  
"Then, we had to go to church" Jesse said.

Eventually they left the cafe to go to church.

In the middle of the city,

Ash and his friends saw a giant tree called the tree Xerneas .  
" Whoa !" "A big tree ! " Said Bonnie stunned .  
" Excellent , he could create this tree ... " said Clemont .  
" He said because of this tree , the zombies back to the grave " Serena said .  
" I wonder if this tree or Xerneas , is not it? " Ash wants to approach the giant elk tree to try to touch the tree .  
When touching the tree , Ash suddenly saw the vision of the past . In the past of vision , there are some people who carry the torch with the Pokemon that deal . An old man standing in front of him . The man approached him , he approached him .

" Waaa !" Ash shouted as he fall .  
His friends were surprised to see Ash fall .

" Ash?!" "Are you okay?" Serena asked while trying to help Ash .  
"Yeah , I saw a strange vision " said Ash.  
" Vision ? " Clemont blanked asking .

Ash says that in the vision, he saw that there were some people who carry the torch with the Pokemon .  
"People who carry the torch ? " Bonnie asked horrified.

"What's wrong?" asked Marcus come here.  
"I was touched this tree, I suddenly saw a strange vision" said Ash.  
"Why?" "Vision strange?" Marcus asked.

Ash explains to Marcus about the vision.

"Maybe the masses are carrying the torch to kill the zombies humans and Pokemon" Marcus thought.  
"Huh ... If Pokemon zombie, would have been terrible" Bonnie said in horror.

"Why did they do that?" Serena asked curiously.  
"Either" said Ash.

"Pika" Pikachu look something up.  
Ash saw something appointed Pikachu. There are air balloon display photos one familiar face. Apparently the photo was Marcus!

"Huh ... Marcus-san?" Asked Serena blinked.

"Marcus!" "I hope you win the election," said a housewife waving her hand with her three children.  
There were waving their hands at Marcus.

"Thank you, all" Marcus said waving his hand.

"Mr. Marcus, so you ..." said Clemont.  
"Yeah, I have not told you" "Actually, I participated registered as a candidate for vice mayor of this city" "Although my father was the mayor of this city" Marcus nodded his head.

" Well ... still young to become a vice mayor!" Said Serena .  
" I have a question!" Bonnie raised her hand .  
"Yes , you may ask me " said Marcus welcoming invited Bonnie to ask him .  
" Why did you become a deputy mayor ? " Bonnie asked .

Upon hearing the question , Marcus smiled .  
" Good question , kid" "My wish the vice mayor is keen to introduce the culture of this city in the whole region "

Ash and his friends admired Marcus's dreams with enthusiasm .  
"You want to show the tradition and culture of this city in all regions " Ash said .  
"Yes , from the initial plan to make an incredible recreation park " said Marcus .  
" Recreation park?! " Said Bonnie . " I want to play there "

" Yes , there is a leisure park on the corner of a large building but then the day after tomorrow will officially open even though we will hold the election of candidates for vice mayor " Marcus said .  
"Bro, I want to play there so we stay here until the recreation park opened " Bonnie said .  
" What do you think , Ash and Serena ? " Clemont asked .  
Ash and Serena agree with Clemont .

Then Serena see behind a giant tree with a puzzled.  
"What 's wrong , Serena ? " Ash asked .  
"At that time you touched the tree , you see the vision that's " Serena replied .  
" Yes ... " said Ash .  
" We touch the tree but we did not get anything " "You only see the vision of the tree " Serena said when looking at the tree . "This tree has a mystery ... "

Ash stared at the tree with can't convince because he did not understand why he could see the vision of the tree .

**TO CONTINUED….NEXT PART B**


End file.
